1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a multifunctional electronic apparatus having wireless AP, storing, wireless playing, power bank and wireless charging functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer has to be connected to a modem if a user wants to surf the Internet by the computer. The computer can send data to a far end or receive data from the far end through the Internet. In the early stage, the modem can be connected to a single computer only. A lot of the modems are required if a lot of the computers are connected to the Internet. This will cost a lot, and the installation is troublesome as well. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the wire or wireless AP routers are invented. A lot of the computers or electronic products can be connected to the Internet through the wire or wireless AP router after the wire or wireless AP router is connected to a modem. Therefore, only one modem is required, and the above-mentioned problem is solved.
In the recent years, the technology is progressing every day. Many portable electronic products have a lot of functions and application software. A high operating speed microprocessor is required to process the functions and the application software. Power consumption is high when the microprocessor works in high operating speed. Therefore, capacity of a battery of the electronic product is enlarged and a charger for charging by a wall socket power is portable. A power bank is used for charging if the wall socket power is not available. The electronic product can be charged everywhere by the power bank.
Usually, peripheral equipment of the electronic product cannot be used by the other electronic products. Therefore, bringing out a lot of electronic products is inconvenient if the peripheral equipment of each of the electronic products is brought out as well.